


Perfect

by Kookimunjoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Confessions, First Time, M/M, Short & Sweet, Size Kink, Top Shiro (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), belly bulge, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookimunjoo/pseuds/Kookimunjoo
Summary: Me? Write yet another first time fic for Keith?It's more likely than you think.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 211





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I drew some art a while back and I just NEEDED to write for it too cause it's HNNNGHGJKSKSHH my favorite piece I've ever done and I couldn't get this out of my head so here.

Ending up here was inevitable, Keith supposed. Dancing around one another had to come to an end, and it was surprisingly sooner rather than later.

It was more daunting when they were standing at the threshold of Shiro’s bed. 

“Keith.” 

Keith hummed in acknowledgement, processing that this was actually happening. 

Holy _fuck,_ Shiro was _going to have sex_ with him. 

_“Baby.”_

Keith’s breath hitched and he shivered, heartbeat a flutter under his ribcage, blood rushing to his cheeks and his groin so quickly it made him dizzy. At his nervous chuckle Shiro was there, a warm hand cupping his cheek and a cool, metal hand on his hip, pulling him in, supporting him, caressing him into a kiss. 

Keith moaned softly into it, lips parting with the noise of delight, and Shiro took advantage, a tongue pressing inside his mouth and Keith quivered at the warm, slick feeling. He’d never felt so hot and so dizzy, shaking and fumbling to grab at Shiro’s shoulders, his neck, curling fingers in the fabric of his vest. 

“Hey...baby...you okay?” Shiro murmured between kisses. 

“Y-yeah. Yeah.” Keith stammered, clinging tighter to him. 

“Nervous?” 

Keith nodded frantically. 

“That’s okay.” Shiro kissed him again, so gentle it contradicted what was to come. “It’s okay, Keith.” 

Keith whimpered when he kissed and suckled at his jaw, “I know, baby.” Shiro whispered, making his way down his neck, “I know.” 

Keith whined and all but swooned under his hands on his hips, fingertips sliding under the waistband of his jeans to drag them down his thighs. 

Keith exhaled a soft moan as he watched Shiro descend to his knees, prompting him to step out of his jeans and his boots alike. His cheeks only grew hotter and he pressed a hand to one of them as he turned a scattered gaze to the side. Shiro leaned in and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock, and Keith looked down with a gasp, lips parted in awe as Shiro gently sucked the flushed head into his mouth, so warm and soft-

“Holy fuck…” Keith breathed, already panting sharply. 

Shiro hummed around him and Keith doubled over, startled at the sensation, hands tugging at his shirt. _“Fuck!”_

“Hey…” Shiro pulled back with a grin that could be described as wicked. “C’mere.” he murmured, standing and gently shoving Keith’s jacket down his shoulders. 

Keith tugged his own shirt over his head, tossing it without a care as he fell back against the mattress, hands curled by his head and a soft, needy noise escaping him when Shiro grabbed him by the calves and pushed his legs back until his knees touched his chest. He flushed at how exposed that had made him, watching Shiro sweep a dark, stormy gaze over his hole, and then the tip of a metal finger. 

Keith inhaled sharply and looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“You’re so pretty, baby.” Shiro rasped, sinking once more to his knees, only this time to lick at his ass rather than his cock. 

Keith’s body jolted and he tossed his head back with a loud moan, hardly able to believe how good it felt when Shiro wrapped his lips around his hole and sucked, pried his tongue inside, flicked it around with precision that had his eyes pricking with tears. 

“F-fuck! Shiro...Sh-Shiro!” he practically shouted. His voice hitched on a cry when he pried a finger in alongside his tongue and rubbed against his insides. He consistently brushed over a spot that made him jolt in pleasure with every single pass. 

Shiro made a noise like tasting him was euphoric all on its own, and Keith’s body jerked, his hands scrambling in the sheets and a hoarse whine escaping him as his back arched and he came all over his belly. 

Everything went a little fuzzy as he came back down, ears ringing, breath heaving as he opened his eyes and smiled lazily up at Shiro. 

“Good?” Shiro wondered with a smug grin. 

Keith groaned and tossed his head, stretching his legs out, “ _Mmn_.” he affirmed, brushing his hair from his face, “Sorry, I was...quick.” he mumbled. 

Shiro shrugged, “That’s okay, baby.” he said, unzipping his vest, pulling his shirt over his head. 

Keith sat up eagerly at that, hands gone to touch and caress his skin. Shiro let him, seeming both amused and touched at Keith’s awe. He bit his lip when Keith experimentally pinched at a dark nipple, cupping sculpted pectoral muscles with both hands and squeezing. Shiro smiled when Keith giggled headily. 

“What?” 

Keith pulled him closer and wrapped his lips around his nipple, swirling his tongue around it and moaning at the thought of doing so. 

“ _Ah_...Keith.” Shiro rasped, fingers entangling themselves in his hair and tugging. 

Keith pulled away with a wet noise and a parting lick, panting a little, “Wanted to do this forever.” he murmured, kneading at his chest and peppering kisses up to his collarbone. Shiro huffed a laugh, one that delved off into a groan when Keith rubbed the heel of his palm over his erection through his pants. 

“Feels good, baby.” Shiro assured, petting through his hair and swiping a gentle thumb over his cheek, down to brush over his lips and his breath hitching when Keith gently suckled the digit into his mouth. “Fuck.” 

Keith hummed and resisted smiling around it, flicking his tongue against the pad of his finger before he pulled back and pressed a kiss to it. 

“Lay back.” Shiro rasped, voice gone dark and husky, and Keith quivered in both anticipation and nerves as he obeyed, propping his arm under his head and watching as Shiro unbuckled his pants, shoving them down his legs eagerly to kick them off along with his boots. 

Keith’s lips parted at the sight, a soft little noise escaping him as he eyed Shiro’s cock, swollen and dark between his legs, too heavy to stand up. 

“Fuck.” he whispered, going lax when Shiro spread his legs again. 

“I’m gonna go slow.” Shiro said, rummaging around in a side drawer for a moment and applying a lotion to his fingers before he rubbed them over Keith’s taint, down to circle over his puckered hole and then press inside. Two instead of one. His fingers alone had Keith biting his lip at the stretch, head lolling back while he closed his eyes and tried to will himself to relax. 

“That’s it, baby. Taking me so well.” Shiro purred, leaning down to kiss at the exposed length of his neck. 

“Shiro…” Keith gasped, hips wriggling as Shiro pleasured him impishly. His head was spinning and he was constantly whimpering or moaning, tugging at the sheets and gasping for air. 

“Almost ready for me.” Shiro murmured, and Keith startled as he looked down. “Can’t get four of them in there.” Shiro wiggled his fingers and Keith exhaled a soft laugh. 

“We’ll work on it.” he said, cheeks warming immensely at the thought. 

“Mhm. That we will.” Shiro kissed him, tongue swiping over his lips and drawing a shuddering breath from him as he started thrusting his fingers, hard and fast. 

Keith keened. Humping back on his fingers needily. 

“Fuck!” Keith tossed his head, rocking with the motions and biting his lip as pressure started to build under his navel. “Fuck! Fuck, Shiro wait- I _can’t-“_ he gasped, all but hyperventilating, and Shiro slowed with a soft murmur that Keith didn’t quite hear at first. 

“You okay?” 

Keith nodded, hips undulating to chase his pleasure even as he tried to force it down, “S-Sorry I just...I wanted to wait till...till you were inside me.” he whispered, blushing fiercely in embarrassment. 

Shiro slipped his fingers out, leaving Keith feeling so empty it almost ached. And then he shuffled, pressing his knee into the bed and practically folding Keith in half with his free hand. His other was rubbing the blunt, hot head of his dick against Keith’s hole, pressing and retreating, teasing. 

“Shiro.” Keith whined, bucking his hips. 

Shiro chuckled, and Keith pouted. 

“You’re such a _baby_.” Shiro said, soft and endearing. 

Keith held his breath, jaw dropping as he started to press inside. 

“Oh.” he moaned softly, “ _Ohh_ fuck.” he dropped back to the bed, panting, clutching at the sheets above his head. 

Shiro didn’t stop moving, slowly pressing and pressing until his hips bumped up against Keith’s ass, and he was absolutely snug inside him. 

“There you go.” Shiro panted, groaning, “God, you’re so _tight.”_

Keith whimpered, blinking slowly as he turned his head to the side, back arching when Shiro rutted his hips a little, testing. His free hand roamed over Keith's thigh, rubbing a circle over his hip and over his belly. 

“ _Shit_.” Shiro grasped his hand and pressed it down over Keith’s abdomen, below his navel. And then he carefully, _slowly_ pulled out just an inch or so, thrusting back in firmly. 

Keith gasped at the feeling, Shiro's cock shifting under his skin.

“Shit. _Shit...fuck.”_ Keith tossed his head, and Shiro moved again, this time pulling out more, thrusting back in just a little harder. More and more and more until he had a steady pace. Until Keith was hiccuping over his sobs and whining, keening, biting his lip bloody as he writhed and undulated underneath him. 

Gentle as Shiro was, it was intense. 

He liked it. It felt good to lose control, to be lost to the whims of a feral, carnal version of himself. The one that begged for more and more and-

_“Please...harder!"_

He hardly believed he had even asked it, but Shiro obeyed without hesitation.

Shiro pushed his knees up to his head and Keith wailed and he quickened his pace, punching the breath out of him with every thrust, railing his prostate. From this angle he could watch it, and he did, he looked down through his teary eyes and gasped at the sight of Shiro’s thick cock pistoning inside him. His fingers tightened in the sheets, his own cock dribbling pre all over his belly. 

He turned pleading, desperate eyes Shiro’s way, caught his gaze and tried but failed to articulate what he wanted, lips parting and staying that way for his labored breath. 

“Gonna cum, baby?” Shiro leaned over him, “Yeah? Gonna cum for me?” 

Keith whined and let his head fall back to the mattress. 

“Wait, Keith.” Shiro all but growled, “Hey. I want...want you to watch.” he said. 

Keith blinked up at him, bleary and hazy. 

“No, watch _yourself,_ baby.” Shiro panted, going faster, “Want you to see yourself cum.” 

Keith whined, but he lifted himself to his elbows, watching his own cock bounce and weep between his bent legs. 

“That’s it.” Shiro moaned, “That’s it, baby. You’re so gorgeous.” 

Keith brought a finger up to his mouth, biting down on his knuckle as he watched, the pleasure taught under his skin pulsed, molten and deep. He was getting off on watching it, just like Shiro. It _was_ a nice sight, he conceded in his head, and then he looked up at Shiro with a sharp, hitching moan, a gasp, before he looked back down just in time to see himself cum. Spurting weakly onto his belly, not much left from his first orgasm, but it felt just as good. Better, actually. 

“God, look at you.” Shiro groaned, speeding his pace, growing desperate, and then he slowed to a few more, halting little slaps of his hips into Keith’s. He came with a low moan, brows pinched and his eyes shut as he rode it out. 

Keith leaned into the gentle touch of his palm against his cheek, blinking lazily up at him from behind hooded, sleepy eyes. 

“Hey.” Shiro grinned, sweaty and flushed. It was a fucking good look on him. 

Keith smiled and gave a soft laugh, pressing a hand down against his belly again to feel where Shiro was softening inside him. 

“I liked it.” Keith murmured. 

Shiro chuckled, bracing himself on his forearms, _“Just_ liked?” he wondered. 

Keith nodded, “ _Loved_ _it._ Felt _so_ good.” 

Shiro only smiled, “I’m glad.” he leaned in to kiss him, a wet press of lips and a quick delve of tongue before he pulled back. “Wanted to make it good for you.” 

Keith reached up after him when he pulled back, feeling a little clingy as he pulled out and set Keith’s hips back down on the mattress. 

“Just a sec. Let me clean you up real quick.” Shiro said as he went to fetch a cloth. 

Keith sighed dramatically as he waited, hips aching dully and an uncomfortable trickle of cum making him shuffle in place. 

Shiro was back within seconds, wiping the excess away and cleaning his belly, pressing a kiss to his temple as he tossed the rag. “You want your clothes back? Or...do you wanna sleep _naked?”_ he asked with a grin in his voice. 

Keith giggled and rolled onto his side, “I don’t want them.” he murmured. 

“Okay.” 

Keith sat up with a groan and then he stilled when Shiro dropped his own, huge shirt on his lap. 

“We’ll get sticky, otherwise.” he explained as he climbed into bed. 

“Gross.” Keith grinned as he tugged Shiro’s shirt over his head. Then he shuffled up beside Shiro and laid down heavily, heaving a deep sigh of relief and weariness as he nuzzled into his chest. 

“I love you.” Shiro whispered. 

Keith’s smile widened, tears pricking at his eyes as he raised his head, “Yeah?” he wondered hoarsely. 

Shiro cupped his cheek, thumb rubbing over his lip reverently, “Yeah.” he affirmed. 

Keith exhaled a wet laugh, leaning up to kiss him deeply, moaning into it and pulling away before it could get too heated. 

“I love you _too_.” he said, giving Shiro’s lips one more gentle peck, “So much.” 

Shiro pulled him close as they lay back down, Keith all sprawled against him like a koala, hugging him tight even as he drifted off into a sated, exhausted sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> ([Art](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/775ebf61-5687-43fa-ae8e-c686c6545c0c/ddshtw0-913937bb-ba17-4805-9598-80864d958f68.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvNzc1ZWJmNjEtNTY4Ny00M2ZhLWFlOGUtYzY4NmM2NTQ1YzBjXC9kZHNodHcwLTkxMzkzN2JiLWJhMTctNDgwNS05NTk4LTgwODY0ZDk1OGY2OC5wbmcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.u3j5NxsL2r2M98_fn3TTW8E2cm1dbjaBM7qPwLEareQ) by me)  
> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kookimunjoo)  
> 


End file.
